hamumufandomcom-20200213-history
Halloween Horror 3 - TG
A world that was made by Pants of Power that came packaged in Dr. Lunatic Supreme with Cheese, unlocked by purchasing it from Bones,Bats & Beyond. Key of Lunacy awarded after complete Da Devil's Here! Ice Scream It's a rather tricky ice skating level, you need to grab the firepower,Candles,mash badguys,step on the gate switches to get to the Brain of the level,then leave. Monsters,Inc Just grab the firepower,mash the badguys,grab the Brains & Candles and leave. The Ghoul'd, the Bad, the Ugly Just grab the firepower,mash the badguys,grab the Brains and finish.. For the Candles, grab the Blue Key that are dropped by the Zombies part and go outside and grab the Candles. Bride of Pumpkinstein Just use the Mind Control Ray on one of the Pumpkinsteins to get them to destroy each other and leave. Costume Party (Pumpkin Keychain) Pretty much your usual monster mash routine,remember to grab all the Brains and Candles before you leave. For the Pumpkin Keychain,check outside at the back of the house. Devil's Food Lake Just grab the firepower,mash the badguys,grab the Brains and Candles,then raft to the level exit and finish. The Nightmare After Christmas (Hammer Keychain) Remember to grab the Candles as you go through the level. Then Grabby Gnomes with a Hammer will spawn, bait them away, make you can mash them without losing all your firepower to continue on the level. After that, just go in the fireplace and hot foot it and grab the Brains & Candles and leave. For the Hammer Keychain,it is in a hidden bottom right passage in the warp to fireplace firey place. For the Secret Level Stake & Lake, push the present here and go to the hidden passage at the east of the level to get it.(Only available after you have gotten all the Brains in the level) Stake & Bake (Secret Level) Accessible through the "Nightmare after Christmas" level. Just grab the weapons and mash all the Pygmy Shamans and leave. Frights of Passage (Rocket Keychain) You start in the living room with 3 rooms to go in. Go in order from left to right. It's pretty much your usual routine, just be careful. Left passage looks like nothing,but warps you back to the beginning with a Mama Spider. Kill that then you get another yellow key. Use that to enter the middle room. Middle passage warps you to a passage full of Boneheads and a Zombie. Smash them and go through the door to be warped back to the living room. You will get another yellow key to use for the right side door. The right passage warps to a passage with a Rumbly Tumbly. Smash the rock as much as you can before it gets to you. It might be easier if you walk a little towards it so that you have more room. After you've smashed it, you can go through the door to be warped back to the living room. After completing this the rocket keychain is through a passage at the top left of the living room. A Nightmare Come True....(Squash Keychain) You will have to pretty much run about between the two swapping rooms,mashing badguys,grabbing Brains and Candles before you leave. For the Squash Keychain,it is here unlocked after you beat the final wave of enemies. Da Devil's Here! Just grab the Candles, mash The Boiler and Super Duper Zombie and finish. Ghosts, Ghouls, Pumpkins, OH MY! Just mash all the badguys,grab the Brains and Candles and leave. Category:Halloween Horror Category:Dr L Worlds Category:Unlocked from Bones, Bats & Beyond